Zootopia Drabbles
by EpicGaming263
Summary: Judy And Nick adventure LOL don't know anything to say this is my first FanFic so Ha Ha come in and read.
1. Chapter 1

Zootopia the one belong to another

Hey guys this is my first Fanfiction of Zootopia so I Hope you guys like it, and also I'm not american so you I might wrong sentence or my word can be incorrect, I hope you guys understand anyway let's Go straight to the story (Only do this for killing time)

Nick slowly open his eyes and got up looking around the room and he realize it's not his room, it's an Office. He ask himself :"why am I in the office?." Still unconscious then he heard the voice of the open door and see the dark shape of the bunny. His eyes wide open, it's Judy holding two coffe cup in her both paws. She asked :"already wake?"

Nick:"why am I in the office?"

Judy:"Really Nick? You decide to take a nap, don't remember?"

Nick:"When?"

Judy:"About 30 minutes ago, you left me with those report."

And the silence came in the room.

Nick:"ahhhhh" the memories come back in his head

Judy smiled:"You're not old but you're brain is" She teased him

Nick:"How dare you." He smiled back

Judy:"Anyway, here's your coffe"

Nick:"Thank you, you're so nice" Nick said with a big smile on his face.

Judy giggle:"You're welcome Slick"

At the end of their shift they go outside. In front of the door of ZPD headquarter. Nick asked Judy:"Would you like a ride back home?"

Judy:"it's ok I can take the bus"

As Judy walked away Nick made up his mind:"Hey wait!"

Judy:"hummh?"

Nick:"Uh—w-w-w-ould-y-y-y-yyyyyy-oo-u"

Judy:"Nick stop mumble and try talk normally"

Nick:"i-i-It's nothing"

Judy:"O-K if it's nothing I'll guess I just go" Judy left him froze in front of the building.

So angry at himself:"why can't say that, STUPID, It's just a dinner DUMB FoX."

Then he felt like someone sneaking up behind him, immediately turn back.

?:"I see that and I heard that~"

Nick:" Clawhauser! Stop doin' that!"

Clawhauser:"OH yesss~ i was record your Voice I got that~"

Nick:"WHAT?" Nick screamed:"give me that phone!"

Clawhauser:"oh no you don't~, it's all setup, if you tried to get my phone I'll press the send button and it'll be on her phone this NIGHT."

Nick:" Don't you dare."

Clawhauser:"Oh I will."

Nick took a step back afraid of what is gonna happened:"What do you want Ben?"

Clawhauser:"Hey I just want to help you out"

Nick:"So what is that 'setup' for?"

Clawhauser:"Incase you want to delete it"

Nick stare at him angrily.

Clawhauser:"You don't scare me Nick we're both Predator."

Clawhauser:"So eH you got a little problem with your 'partner' Eh?"

Nick:"It's none of your buisiness"

Clawhauser:"We're friends come on Nick."

Nick:"I just get here two weeks ago and I just known you 2 days ago Ben!"

Clawhauser:"Ok, I'm sorry, here take this." Ben give Nick his phone.

Nick look at the phone screen /Judy/Voice record/SENT.

Nick look right up and Clawhauser no longer there.

Nick:"CLAWHAUSERRRRRR!."

Oh I'm done now so Hope you guys enjoy this Chapter 2: Workin on it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey there, I'm back…..Uh nothing to say much, OK CHAPTER 2

The next morning, at ZPD HQ Clawhauser enjoy his favorite donut. At the door of the ZPD HQ the red fox walk in, look at the cheetah enjoy it's donut make the fox walk toward him.

"hey" Nick said

"oh good mornin-" Nick grab the cheetah Collar

"why would you do THAT?" Nick said with a rude voice.

"C-Can I get my phone back ?" Clawhauser said with a smile on his face.

"Don't you evade my question Ben" Nick said

"i-I just want you guys get together" Clawhauser said

As Judy walk in, see what happened she rush to Nick holding the cheetah collar

"HEY, what happened here" Judy said, Nick let go of the cheetah struggling at Nick hand and walk into Bullpen office.

"what happened Ben?" Judy asked.

"it's nothing Judy, I think you should talk to him" Clawhauser said with a smile

"Don't lie to me Ben" Judy worried

"hey really it's ok you should go now or chief gonna kill you" Ben smiled again

"ok, I'll guess I'll go" Judy said

As she walk in, see Nick already sitting on the chair.

"what the heck happened back there?" Judy asked

"Nothin'" Nick answer with a dryly voice

"Don't l-" She was cut off by chief Bogo walk in.

"OK we have our assignment today" Bogo said

All the Officer has been assignment for their duty, left Nick and Judy in the room with Bogo

"And you two" A smile on his face." It's an honor to me to said that…..Take a day off" Bogo said.

"What? But sir-" She was cut off again.

"No Judy" Bogo said again with a smile. "You and Nick were work harder than any Officer in this ZPD, you guys deserve a day off" Bogo said

"Now get out before I put you in 'insubordination' Bogo joked

They walked out the office. "Ha finally Day off YAY!" Nick said.

They walked to the door

"hey Nick what happened back there?" Judy asked

"Oh I'm happy because we have our day off" Nick answer

"No I mean what happened to you and Ben." Judy said

Nick let out a sign :"Uh I think you have your answer already"

"what are you talking about I don't understand?" Judy asked

"you didn't check your phone?" Nick asked

"No, why?" Judy asked

"You should check it right now" Nick signed

"O-K" Judy answer

Clawhauser/voice mail

"hummh"

 _why can't say that, STUPID, It's just a dinner DUMB FoX_

"Ohhhh so that's why Mr Embarrassed **"** Judy giggle a bit

"So last night you're asking me for a date? Humph?" Judy asked

Nick face went red:"eh..heh heh i- just-I ya know uh" Nick get cut off

"I agree" Judy said

"tonight 7PM" Judy said

"what you- agree eh uh" Nick mumble

"Just like back in college huh ?" Judy asked

"By the way I think you should sorry Clawhauser. The way you acted I didn't like it Nick" Judy said

"I appearciate if you apologize him" Judy said

"O-O-k" Nick said

"okay see you tonight sweet pea" Judy said with a smile on her face and walk away.

"s-see you to Carrots" Nick still mumble

He turn back and his face still red Tonight's gonna be the best night ever Nick thought.

 **O-KKK I'm done for now it's hurt my head, my Finger and my butt a lot Okay I'll see you guys in the next chapter Sorry if my story not long but I promise it'll more longer in future**. _Ciao_


	3. A little message for my reader

Hey guys, sorry this is not chapter 3

I post this to say that…..Uh title no longer the one belong tho another and now it's Zootopia Drabbles. I do that because I think I can make this….you know…..unlimited chapter.

Yeah that's all I want to said, uh I hope you guys have a best day or weekend OK.

Goodbye


End file.
